Jasdevi’s best Plan
by Tyki-Lavi
Summary: Los gemelos, luego de mucho esfuerzo, líos y gritos por parte de ambos atraparon algo preciado. "¡Pagara por Cross!" grito Debitto. Pero... ¿será un verdadero castigo cuando caiga en manos del Noé del Placer? Yaoi. Lucky.


**Jasdevi's best Plan**

**Autoras:** Rika-chan, Y.N. Hikari

**Disclaimer:** -man no nos pertenece. Es propiedad de Hoshino, nosotras solo lo hacemos por diversión.

**Notas: **

Tyki: Segundo fic y primer One-shot. Vamos en buen camino, no conejo?

Lavi: ... =////= -No dice nada y mira hacia el suelo sonrojado.

Tyki: Oh, no se preocupen -mira a los lectores- es normal... después de este One-shot.- en el rostro del Noe se forma una gran sonrisa.

Lavi: Es... es muy fácil para ti decirlo...- Aun mira hacia el suelo.

Tyki: Quieres que te lo vuelva a mostrar? -Junta sus cuerpos y le besa la frente- seria un honor... y un placer-

Lavi: ¡No!- Pone las manos entre su rostro y el de él.- No así ¿Que no fue suficiente con el One-shot?- Rueda el ojo.

Tyki: Amor... no hay tal cosa por suficiente- y sin que el pelirrojo lo esperara, Tyki lo agarro por las muñecas y lo empezó a arrastrar hasta el arca. -Nos retiramos, iremos a... fortalecer lazos entre enemigos, no Lavi? Disfruten el one-shot-

Lavi: ¡¡Espera!! No de nuevo... aun estoy adolorido.- Sale con cascaditas en el rostro.- Démonos unos minutos de descanso...

(Y una vez se fueron... que comience el One-shot)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Era una batalla dura, los akumas de nivel 2 y 3 rodeaban a los exorcistas, cada uno se había tomado a un grupo para destruir, aunque las cosas no parecían facilitarse a pesar de eso Allen ya había destruido a bastantes akumas pero llegaban mas y mas. Kanda con mugen ya había acabado con varios de los dos niveles, Lenalee hacia lo mismo, al igual que Krory, Miranda y Marie, que se apoyaban. Aun así las cosas no se estabilizaban y Lavi también sentía esto, el cansancio se notaba ya en todos y necesitaban que esto acabara ya. Y lo peor de todo es que aun no encontraban la inocencia que buscaban. -¡Yaaa!- Grito el pelirrojo.- ¿Cuando va a acabar esto?- Destruyo a más de uno con un golpe.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.- Se escucharon dos risas y los akumas que estaban cerca se desaparecieron.

-¿Que?- Lavi busco de donde provenía aquellas risas Topándose con Jasdero y Debitto, pero cuando intento reaccionar y atacar, recibió tremendo golpe que lo dejo inconsciente.

Jasdebi llego a la mansión del conde usando las útiles puertas de Rhode. Fue una noche horrible para ellos. Primero intentaron controlar al chico Walker y que pagara por todo lo que Cross Marian había hecho. Sin embargo la chica Lee se mostró y arruinó sus planes. No era justo, los planes de Jasdero nunca salían como ellos querían. Se enfurecieron y en su camino decidieron tomar venganza, fue allí cuando vieron al pelirrojo. Bueno... podrían jugar con él. ¿Era amigo de Walker, no? Debía pagar. Por eso lo arrastraron a la mansión y ahora tenían un problema... ¿Cuál sería el mejor castigo? Podrían obligarlo a trabajar como Cross lo hacía, pero querían algo más interesante.

-Podemos dárselo a Rhode Hiii-

-Si pero...- Su gemelo frunció el ceño- ella solo jugara con su mente… ¡Merece algo más! ¡Por culpa de Cross!-

-¡Hii algo más! ¡Algo más!- imitó Jasdebi

-Podrían tratar de sacarle información- dijo Lulubell entrando al cuarto y viendo al exorcista. Enserio, esos dos no deberían traer escoria a su casa. Frunció el ceño- Mátenlo ya-

-¡Hiii no te metas es de Jasdero! ¡Pagara por Cross!- Lulubell solo resopló, ella aun tenia cosas que hacer, el conde la mando a la batalla que aun no había terminado para ayudar a destruir la inocencia.

-Hagan lo que deseen, pero el conde ordenó que fueran a ayudar, si los ve acá jugando los castigará-

-¡Calla! ¡Jasdebi es invencible! ¡Iremos a torturar exorcistas y también acabaremos con este!-

Lulubell resopló.- ¿Por qué no lo hacen ya?- No era su asunto, pero sentía curiosidad.

-¡No sabemos como Hii!- su gemelo lo miro atónito.

-¡Jasdero, no debes decirle eso a esta!-

-Ignorare ese comentario... ¿Por qué no se lo dan a Tyki? Él tiene el día libre.- Ahora si frunció más el ceño. A ella la mandaron a trabajar mientras que algunos Noé estaban descansando. Hablaría con el conde más tarde.

-¡Hiii el solo lo destruiría más! ¡Sin contar que está molesto con lo del arca!-gritó el rubio.

-Lulubell... ¿Cómo…- Iba a decir "...se te ocurre que compartiremos con ese?" pero cambió de idea ante las palabras de Jasdero. ¡Era perfecto!- ... ¿no se nos ocurrió? ¡Jasdero vamos!-

-Ahora dudo que haya sido una buena idea- comentó Lulubell mientras salía a su misión.

-¡¡Tyki!!- Los mellizos corrían por los pasillos de aquel extraño lugar.- ¡Tyki! ¡Tyki!- Era Debito quien lo llamaba y desde la habitación donde se encontraba el aludido escuchaba ya con molestia, se paso una mano por el rostro y frunció el seño.- ¡Tyki!- Abrieron la puerta de golpe Jasdebi.- Tyki contesta que te estamos llamando.

-Se que me están llamando.- Hablo sin voltear a verlos.- Pero son sumamente escandalosos y hacen que me duela la cabeza ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué me molestan?

-Tyki eres un amargado.- Hablo el de cabello corto.

-Si amargado Hiii.- le siguió su hermano.

-Nosotros que solo veníamos a hacer que la pasaras bien un poco.- Hizo un fingido puchero Debitto.

-Ustedes lo que menos pueden lograr es que me divierta. Así que si a eso venían mejor váyanse.- Resoplo apretándose la sien.

-Amargado, amargado Tyki.- Le saco la lengua Jasdero.

-Bueno Tyki, entonces haznos un favor ¿si?- Cambio a un tono serio Debito, cosa muy rara en él.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas?- Por fin volteo a mirarlos con confusión.

-Solo queremos que entretengas a nuestra diversión mientras regresamos de misión.- Sonrió

-Si, si, si, si.- Canturreo el rubio.

-¿Su diversión?- aun no salía de su desconcierto.

-Siiiii síguenos y te lo mostramos.- Salieron los mellizos de allí tan rápido como entraron y Tyki, aunque no solía caer en sus juegos le gano la curiosidad y fue detrás de estos. Hasta que llegaron al cuarto donde todo comenzó.- Mira.- Y abrieron la puerta para mostrar a quien estaba dentro.

-¡Lo encontramos Hii!- Tyki Mikk no cabía en su asombro al ver a cierto exorcista pelirrojo que conocía muy bien inconsciente en un sillón. La luz iluminaba perfectamente su rostro mostrando el profundo sueño en el que se encontraba. Tyki no pasó por alto que Lavi tenía algunas leves heridas.

"Jasdebi" Pensó. Los gemelos habían, como siempre hecho de las suyas.

-Eso es jugar sucio gemelos.- dijo mirándolos seriamente.

-¡Tyki amargado! Te estamos haciendo un favor- soltó Debito. Tyki lo miró con más curiosidad.

-Además... ¿Quién mejor que tu para castigarlo hasta que lleguemos? Hii-

-No lo maltrates... mucho. ¡Tiene que durar!- agregó su hermano.

-Ni se te ocurra dárselo a Rhode hii-

-Nada de Teases-

-¡Basta! Si madres, comprendo- rió el Noé y solo recibió una dura mirada de los gemelos.

-¡No te burles de Jasdebi! Es un favor-

-¡Un favor! ¡Un favor! ¡Hii!- repitió, como siempre su hermano

-Sabemos que tienes cosas pendientes con el por el arca.... ¡Vamos a la misión Jasdero!- Y cuando estaban por irse, Tyki los detuvo.

-No se muevan... ¿Qué gano con esto? No soy una niñera gemelos.- El Noé del placer tenía una idea, solo esperaba que resulte.

-¡Desgraciado! ¿Que quieres Tyki?- Debitto lo desafió sacando la lengua.

-Pensé que sus deudas eran con el chico Walker... ¿Para qué quieren a este? Vayan por el anciano.- Estaba apostando mucho en esas líneas, pero con un poco de suerte podría manejar a los gemelos Noé.

-¡Es su amigo! ¡Tiene que pagar Hii!-

-Les facilitare las cosas.... Déjenme este y ustedes vayan por Walker... ¿O acaso no pueden? Verdad, olvide que es mucho para ustedes.- Allí dio en el blanco. La cara de los gemelos se lleno de ira y ambos gritaron.

-¡Bien! ¡Quédatelo! Iremos por Walker. ¿No hermano?-

-¡Walker pagará!- gritó sacando su pistola.

Tyki sonrió, que fácil había sido ganar y ahora tenía lo que quería, observo como los gemelos mas que molestos se marchaban no sin antes mirar feo a Tyki y luego de por fin quedarse solo se volvió al bello durmiente. Suspiro y tomo asiento cerca de este, estudiándolo por un momento.- ¿Que haremos juntos?- O mas bien debió preguntarse ¿que no haría con él? su sonrisa se ensancho, cambiando a una cínica, se levanto de su lugar y se aproximo mas a este quedando junto a las piernas, bajo con lentitud su mano izquierda y acaricio una de las extremidades desde abajo hacia arriba lentamente como si así disfrutase de este momento mas. Llegando al muslo se detuvo y se brinco al estomago, desabrocho el abrigo que molestaba bastante y metió una mano debajo de la camisa, solo para sentir su piel. Al retirarla nuevamente escucho un quejido del exorcista haciendo que Tyki volteara el rostro solo para ver como Lavi comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-Buenos días Bookman Jr.- Saludo cordial y a su vez como si fuera una burla. Lavi al escuchar aquella voz diferente a las que solía escuchar abrió el ojo de golpe quedando cara a cara con Tyki.

Con desesperación, su primera reacción fue buscar su inocencia. No estaba en su pierna y en ningún lugar de la habitación. Estaba solo a merced de uno de los Noé más peligrosos. Indefenso era poco. El Noé del placer podía eliminarlo con tan solo extender el brazo y arrancar su corazón. La cabeza le dolía y dudaba que pudiera aunque sea correr hasta la puerta. Estaba perdido. Además, no recordaba como rayos acabó en esa... ¿Estaba en el arca? Ni siquiera lo sabía. Haciendo un esfuerzo, su mente recordó los últimos momentos. Si, había estado en plena batalla con... ¿Lenalee? No, ella había marchado a destruir más akumas de la parte sur. ¿Kanda? Casi rió, el samurai había lanzado una alerta diciendo que nadie lo ayudara, él podía solo. Con Allen.

Había estado con el moyashi luchando con los gemelos Noé. Aún así eso no explicaba como estaba en esa situación. La mirada burlona que le dedicó Tyki Mikk al notar su obvio desconcierto lo hizo sentir más inseguro.

Tenía muchas preguntas, pero de su boca solo salieron dos. -¿Que crees que haces Noé? ¿Dónde esta mi martillo?-

-Ja, ja, ja, ja.- Tyki rió y Lavi trago saliva mirándolo asustado aunque intentaba disimularlo.- Sabia que eso buscarías, y con mayor razón, ambos sabemos el valor que tiene.

-¿Do-Donde esta?- Volvió a preguntar.

-Yo la tengo, pero nada me obliga a regresártela ¿verdad?- Lavi frunció el seño.- Sin embargo.- Llamo la atención de Lavi esto, Tyki tenia un rostro muy seguro. Para él el juego estaba por comenzar.- puedo devolvértela.

-¿Que estas diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste mi estimado Bookman Jr. pero tiene un precio.

-Lo se, no esperaba otra cosa. ¿Cual es el precio? ¿Vas a matarme?

-Si fuera tú vida, simplemente la tomaría. Debes imaginarte que esa inocencia es muy valiosa, inclusive podría ser el corazón. Así que... hablemos de un precio justo.

Lavi frunció el ceño. ¡De ninguna manera iba a negociar con Tyki Mikk! Lavi lo conocía muy bien, como para saber que algo estaba muy mal. El hombre gritaba: Peligro. Y al estar al lado de él sentía que cruzaba una larga y severa advertencia. Como a esos niños pequeños que les decías: ¡No toques eso amor! Pero al final, curiosos los niños lo tocaban.

La mente de Lavi le decía que debía salir de allí y encontrando sus palabras respondió: -No-

Eso había estado bien, sonó más seguro de lo que pensó.- Me darás mi inocencia y me dejarás ir luego de haber acabado contigo.-

Pero no contó con que luego de la sorpresa inicial, el Noé empezara a reír a carcajadas. ¡Como se atrevía! Reía como si fuera el mejor chiste que haya escuchado. Lavi se sonrojo.

-Lavi-kun, no estas en posición de negociar.- "Esto hace todo más entretenido" pensó Tyki aún con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de mi inocencia?- soltó Lavi de repente. Pero apenas las palabras abandonaron su boca se arrepintió. Toda su mente había gritado: No preguntes. Pero él, paso todo por alto. Se sintió como un niño pequeño y travieso.

-Es algo muy sencillo Lavi.- Hablo colocándose de cuclillas en el suelo y así quedar a la altura de Lavi que se hallaba casi recostado en el sillón.- Sonara Redundante pero... quiero tú inocencia.

-¿Q-Qué?- Lo vio detenidamente.- ¿Vas a devolverme mi inocencia... pero quieres mi inocencia?

Tyki sonrió divertido por la comprensión del pelirrojo.- No el arma.- Y Lavi tuvo que analizar eso por unos segundos en los que el moreno continuo observándolo divertido. Y fue más su diversión cuando se percato de que Lavi entendió porque se puso completamente rojo.

-¡No!- Negó.- Estas enfermo, solo buscas burlarte de mi. ¿Por que mejor no hablas en serio? Que no tenga mi arma no significa que no pueda defenderme y...

-No puedes defenderte y lo sabes.- Hablo seguro.

-Pues... simplemente prefiero la muerte.

-También sabes que eso no es cierto.- El seguir mirando a Lavi solo lograba poner mas nervioso e incomodo a este.

-Ya-ya basta. Deja de jugar.

-Lavi, si el juego aun no ha comenzado.- Su sonrisa se ensancho y la pupila del exorcista se dilato, trato de quitarse del sillón pero no alcanzo y Tyki lo sujeto del cuello con una mano.-...Tienes que decidirte ya... Lavi.- se acerco para susurrárselo.- Piensa en lo que perjudicaras a los demás al perder la inocencia.- Lavi trato de no alterarse con las palabras de Tyki ni con aquella aterradora y profunda mirada, esos orbes dorados intensos.

El silencio solo duró unos segundos, pero para Lavi fueron eternos. En ese momento no encontró nada más interesante que mirar a sus pies inmóviles. Todo por evitar esa mirada. De repente una ola de enfado corrió en él. Ese noé pretendía que respondiera: Si, acepto. Como un niño bueno y se entregue. Tyki le estaba pidiendo algo imposible. No podía decidir entre dos cosas que eran parte de él.

No podría regresar a pelear sin su martillo. Lo necesitaba y aunque el es un aprendiz de Bookman, la orden oscura no podía darse el lujo de perder más exorcistas. Sin contar que decepcionaría a mucha gente. Lavi tragó en seco cuando recordó como Lenalee había luchado hasta el final con el nivel tres para salvar a las personas del barco. Allen... Allen Walker había luchado con Tyki Mikk hasta tal punto de sobrepasar el 100% de sincronización. Él, simplemente no podía dejarse vencer. No sin su inocencia. Miró al Noé esperando que riera y le dijera que todo era una horrible broma, que pelearían como siempre pero no fue así.

-No....- fue lo único que salió de él.

-¿No?- Tyki sonrió- ¿Entonces puedo destruir tu arma y de paso tenerte? No me resultaría difícil.-

"Maldito" pensó Lavi. No había pensado en eso. El Noé podía tenerlo de igual forma. Entonces... ¿Por qué le daba una opción?

-No será tan malo Lavi, soy el Noé del Placer.- Y en vez de calmarlo, las palabras alteraron más al pelirrojo.

Quedo de nuevo en silencio, si antes había intentado calmarse ahora todo ese control se había venido abajo, no lo soportaba, estaba aterrado, de verlo, de lo que decía, de tenerlo enfrente y de que le estuviera tocando aunque fuera para mantenerlo aprisionado.- ¡No!- Cerro el ojo y se movió bruscamente aunque sabia que no lograría darle un golpe por la habilidad que poseía Tyki, no obstante fue suficiente para que el sillón se volteara y cayera de espalda. Tyki lo soltó solo por el movimiento del mueble y el pelirrojo aprovecho para correr pero.... fue algo tonto. No había a donde, llego a la única puerta del cuarto y tomando la manija la abrió, no tenia seguro, pero lo mismo dio ya que antes de terminar de abrirse una mano volvió a cerrarla. Lavi se quedo helado y antes de pensar si quiera en girarse para quedar de frente al Noé, fue este quien lo volteo bruscamente estampándolo en la puerta ahora cerrada.

-Eres un estupido Lavi.- Se notaba molestia en sus palabras ahora.- Yo te di a escoger fácil y tú decides tratar de escapar ¿A donde creías que irías?-

El Jr. solo contesto con un ojo esmeralda lleno de miedo, nunca había sentido tal miedo, pensaba que ya tenia el control sobre esto, después de todo no recordaba ver algo que se lo provocara y ahora, Tyki Mikk le estaba causando tal temor que no lograba ni hablar.

Iba a morir. Lo sabía, iba a morir. El Noah no volvería a darle otra opción. Sintió que la respiración se le aceleraba cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su corazón. La expresión del Noé era seria, incluso más que la del arca y Lavi lo miró. Tyki sonrió en ese momento, pero no retiró su mano. -Ultima oportunidad, si quieres vivir. ¿Aceptas?-

Y por más increíble que pareciera, Lavi se encontró asintiendo algo que ni siquiera sabía como o qué hacer. La sonrisa ganadora de Tyki lo enfureció pero respiró hondo cuando la mano salió de su pecho y volvió a ser colocado en el sillón.

-Buena elección, no esperaba menos Bookman Jr.- como si fueran amigos, Tyki le ofreció algo de tomar. Esta vez fue Lavi quien rió.

-No pretenderás que acepte Noé. Acaba de una vez.- Había tratado que su voz sonara firme, y agradeció a todo ser divino el haberlo logrado.

-Estoy seguro que no querrás que vaya rápido, la primera vez siempre duele un poco.- Maldito Noe, maldito él, toda su familia y toda su descendencia. Eso no es lo que había querido escuchar. Se sonrojo por ambas cosas, la ira y la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces?- Tyki pregunto y se dirigió a un mini bar que tenia ahí, abrió las puertas que guardaban las botellas y se las mostró a Lavi con un movimiento de la diestra.

-Es en serio Noé- Intento seguir firme y no tartamudear.

-Lavi, será como un comienzo, como... un brindis.

-Cínico.- Soltó ahora con mas ira que antes.

-De acuerdo.- Estudio las botellas.- Entonces será solo vino.- Saco la adecuada, una botella de Cognac, sirvió en dos copas y avanzando elegantemente hasta Lavi la ofreció. Este último la miro, no estaba dispuesto a tomarla.- Anda Lavi. Sino nos demoraremos más.- Sonrió y con estas palabras el pelirrojo le arrebato la copa dirigiéndole aun una mirada de odio.-Por nosotros.- Alzo la copa y espero a que Lavi le siguiera.

-No esperes que lo haga.

-Esta bien.- Rió y bebió.

Lavi estaba mas molesto que antes, ese miserable se lo tomaba todo con calma, como si fuera un juego.- ¡Ya basta!- Arrojo la copa al suelo.- Te dije que dejaras de jugar conmigo.- Tyki lo observo en silencio y su rostro se puso serio, se empino el liquido de la copa, la arrojo de igual manera y sujetando a Lavi de uno de los brazos tiro de este, para terminar plantándole un beso, dejando desconcertado a este y mas cuando sintió el calor del Cognac en su garganta. Tyki lo soltó reteniendo su ojo sobre los propios.

-Tenias que probarlo.- Dio como respuesta.-... antes de comenzar.

Sin quererlo, Lavi tragó todo el cognac. Estaba desconcertado, el contacto de aquellos labios con los suyos no debió sentirse tan bien. El Noé estaba jugando con él, seguramente había puesto algo en la bebida. Pero, en el fondo Lavi sabía que era mentira. La risa de Tyki lo sacó de sus pensamientos. -No me diga que también fue primer beso Lavi-kun-

Se sonrojó aún más. -¡No!- Al parecer esa palabra la soltaría toda la noche. -Si he tenido algunos...Pero no tengo que darte detalles-

-Por supuesto, pero debo decirte que tus reacciones me deleitan.- Se volvió a acercar agarrándolo por el mentón y uniendo sus labios de nuevo. Al principio Lavi se negó y no respondió. Tampoco permitió que el insistente músculo que lamía su labio inferior entrara pero cuando suaves dientes mordieron con fuerza, Lavi abrió la boca.

El beso fue demandante y Lavi se encontró perdiendo la batalla, era obvio que el moreno tenía control sobre el beso. "Y sobre mí"

Sin que el pelirrojo estuviese completamente dispuesto la lengua de Tyki ya estaba enredada con la de él, las manos del Noé soltaron el rostro del otro para bajar hasta su cadera y aferrándose ahí, lo aproximo mas.-Ah.- "Era inconsciente, todo era absolutamente inconsciente" se decía Lavi al haber soltado un jadeo y fue entonces que Tyki dejo de besarlo para que el otro recuperara el aliento mientras bajaba hasta el cuello para continuar con su trabajo, morderlo.

-Ba-basta.- Hablo.- N-No era esto en lo que... quedamos... No así...- Tyki no lo escucho, continuo en lo suyo. Lavi se mordió el labio inferior para contenerse.- Deten... detente...

-Lavi...- sus manos insistentes y bastante activas arrugaban el abrigo de exorcista y ya que antes se había dado en la tarea de abrirlo, pues ahora solo necesito quitárselo y arrojarlo para así continuar con la camisa.

-¡Para!- Pidió de nuevo.- ah... para.

-No es lo que deseas.- Dijo y busco quitarle esa molesta camisa.

"No, no así... no él." se repetía Lavi una y otra vez como un mantra, pero su cuerpo lo traicionaba y de una manera y de que manera. Oyó un gemido gutural cuando dientes exigentes mordieron su piel y supo que ese sonido lo soltó él. No podía dejarse vencer, tenía que resistir y trató de alejarlo en un impulso. Las manos atravesaron al Noé quien rió y le quito la camisa.

-¡No es justo!-

-Lo es. Tener estos poderes es muy útil ¿No conejo?- Y el maldito Noé le sonrió. Esa sonrisa que decía yo-soy-superior-y-tengo-el-control. Tyki no paró de acariciarlo, su lengua estimulaba uno de los pezones y sus manos acariciaban los muslos de Lavi.

-N-No.- alzo el rostro y su ojo se puso Lloroso.- Detente... detente... ahh.- empuño las manos.

-Lavi ¿Realmente deseas que me detenga?

-S-Si...- Y al decir esto Tyki acaricio con un dedo el miembro de Lavi.- ¡Ah!

-Vaya tu erección dice otra cosa distinta a ti conejo. Esta muy dura.

-Suel-suéltala.- se ruborizo y saco la lengua excitado.- N-n-no mas...- No lograba concentrarse.

-Estas disfrutándolo, tanto como yo.- Tomo los labios del otro para morder los labios con fuerza.

No lo pudo negar, el jadeo que escapó de sus labios no lo dejó. Su espalda se arqueó cuando Tyki lo tocó por completo sobre la ropa. Los ágiles dedos se movían con destreza y cuando le bajo las últimas molestas prendas Tyki se felicitó mentalmente. Las defensas del pelirrojo bajaban poco a poco a medida que cada fibra de su ser se llenaba de placer.

El Noé agarró firmemente su hombría y Lavi se sintió morir cuando empezó a moverse de arriba a abajo jugando con la punta. Abrió más las piernas y movió las caderas.

Había un prohibido y peligroso placer en todo el acto, ninguno de los dos supo cuando la barrera Noé-Exorcista se volvió tan excitante. Esta vez fue Lavi quien lo sorprendió atrayéndolo hacia sí y mordiendo sus labios. Pidió permiso y Tyki le concedió la entrada enredando sus lenguas en una feroz y apasionada danza.

Lavi ya se había perdido por completo en la excitación que le estaba provocando el Noé y ahora lo único que deseaba era sentirlo.- Ty-Tyki.

-Dímelo Lavi... dímelo...- Sonrió por el estado del menor.

-Sigue... Lo deseo.- Dicho eso lo tomo del cuello y volvió a plantarle un beso profundo. Mientras que Tyki aprovechaba y juntaba sus caderas logrando rozar ambas erecciones.

-En serio... estas ansioso Lavi.- Dijo y ahora si sentía que su propia ropa le estaba quedando apretada. Necesitaba deshacerse de ella y no tardo mucho utilizando su habilidad quedo completamente desnudo sin la necesidad de soltar a Lavi.

Lavi admiró el cuerpo del Noé sin lograr despegar sus ojos de él. Hermoso era poco, el noah tenía que ser el hombre más atractivo que había visto. No notó que Tyki lo miraba divertido y a propósito se alejó un poco para darle una mejor vista. Lavi no pudo evitar el recorrido que tomaron sus ojos. Bajaron hasta el ombligo y sus mejillas ardieron cuando miró la erección del Noé.

Ahora dudaba que todo cupiera allí, había visto a algunos compañeros cuando se bañaban en las duchas comunitarias e incluso a él mismo pero no pudo recordar a alguien tenerla como el moreno. Se sonrojo y Tyki aprovechó su distracción para susurrarle al oído: -¿Te gusta lo que ves?-

Lavi asintió.

-¿Lo deseas Lavi?- de nuevo asintió sin encontrar sus palabras. -Tócame-

-Pervertido- disparo el exorcista pero con una sonrisa típica de él agarró la longitud del Noé y la acarició como él lo había hecho.

-Noé del placer conejo- contraatacó y mordió su cuello.- Chúpala-

Lavi entrecerró los ojos aun con la erección en sus manos cosa que hacia que la propia palpitara emocionada, por lo que obedeciendo se inclino colocándose de rodillas quedando a pocos centímetros de la punta, el rubor aumento y entonces lo hizo, saco la lengua chupando el comienzo que ya estaba un poco mojada.

-Ahh si.- El moreno dejo escapar un ronco gemido.- Toda Lavi.- Y de nuevo el conejo obedeció introduciéndola lentamente en su cavidad lamiéndola y envolviéndola con su lengua o lo que lograba porque realmente era impactante y mientras mas chupaba su miembro se ponía mas caliente y húmedo hasta que sin poder controlarse se vino.

-Que rápido Conejo.- Coloco una mano en la cabeza de este y la enredo en el rojizo cabello.- Seguro porque es tu primera vez.- No podía evitar no excitarse cada vez mas, ver a Lavi así y aquella expresión tan condenadamente sexy mas lo que le estaba haciendo solo le prendía.-...Continua... se siente muy bien...- Y fue ahora Tyki quien movió a Lavi a su modo, metiéndolo y sacándolo de él.

Las sensaciones recorrían a Lavi con intensidad. Succionó con fuerza logrando sacar un ronco gemido de Tyki y sonrió retomando su trabajo. De pronto sintió como Tyki se agachaba y lograba coger su erección que estaba semi erecta.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Tyki!- Sus pelvis hicieron un movimiento involuntario queriendo conseguir más contacto y Tyki lo volvió a masturbar haciendo una señal para que Lavi siguiera. Lavi aceptó.

-No tan rápido...- Tyki se alejó de él alzándolo y acariciando sus mejillas.- No me quiero venir aún-

Un escalofrío recorrió al pelirrojo. Sabía que venía a continuación. -¿Tyki?-

-Aquí.- fue lo único que dijo el Noé y uno de sus dedos tocó su entrada sorprendiendo a Lavi.

-¡No! ¡No quiero!- Pero el Noah fue más rápido, cogiendo sus muñecas. -Va a doler...-

-Seré cuidadoso Lavi-kun ¿No disfrutaste todo este tiempo?-

-Mentiroso... no creo ni una palabra de lo que dices-

-Es sensato. Y sí.- sus ojos adquirieron ese color dorado y Lavi tembló.- Muero por enterrarme en ti y escucharte gritar mi nombre en éxtasis, pero tengo autocontrol. ¿Dudas de mi palabra?-

-Al contrario, eso es lo que me preocupa.- Tyki sonrió y tumbó a Lavi en el sillón abriéndole las piernas.

-¡Espera no! ¡Podemos dejarlo para después! ¡Ir mas calmados!- Decía con ese nerviosismo que le causaba pensar en lo que venia.

-Tranquilo, estarás diciendo lo contrario en unos momentos, además Lavi... estoy por venirme y quiero que sea dentro de ti. Quiero que te llenes de mi conejo.- Se acerco a la entrada de Lavi y se coloco en posición tocándola con su punta.

-¡Ahh!- Gimió sintiendo lo mojado del órgano y su erección volvió a erguirse.

-Aquí voy.- Aviso y sin dar tiempo de reaccionar a Lavi empezó a entrar.

-¡AH!- Abrió el ojo como plato y un hilillo de saliva bajo de su boca al igual que una lagrima. Si que le estaba doliendo pero... pero aparte era una sensación tan placentera que se revolvía, una mezcla excitante, placer y dolor. Poco a poco Tyki entraba mas tratando de controlarse y no hacerlo de golpe como su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Lavi... ahhh.- Se estaba perdiendo el propio Noé del placer, sintiendo tan apretado y calido su miembro sentía que iba a estallar de gozo por lo que al final termino empujando para entrar de lleno en el pelirrojo.

-¡Ahhhhhm!- Lavi sufrió un espasmo, encogiendo las piernas, cosa que solo logro apretar aun mas el miembro de Tyki que soltó otro gemido y por ende un golpe hasta tocar la próstata de Lavi, que grito extasiado e hipnotizado por esa sensación.

Los movimientos subían de velocidad con cada segundo y ambos gemían cuando Tyki se enterraba en lo profundo de Lavi hasta tocar ese punto. Entre todas las sensaciones Lavi tubo que aceptar que no le importaría volver a repetir esto con el Noah. Tyki pareció notar algo en él pero no lo comentó, solo unió sus Labios y agarró el miembro de Lavi para masturbarlo.

-Mírame exorcista.... mientras te hago mío- Y Lavi obedeció siguiendo el ritmo que marcaban las embestidas de Tyki. -Te gusta Lavi... Estas tan cerca- Lavi se maldijo por gemir y asentir. Tyki, tomando esto como una respuesta lo embistió más rápido. Lavi nunca se dio cuenta cuando fue que se agarraba del moreno como si su vida dependiera de ello y lo envolvió con sus piernas.

-¡Si... Ahh Tyki! ¡Más!- Adiós al poco autocontrol que tenía. Los jadeos llenaron la habitación y Lavi gritó fuertemente arqueando la espalda y gritando el nombre del otro. Tyki sintió un líquido espeso en su vientre y de pronto las paredes que lo rodearon lo apretaron más. Un roncó gemido salió de él mientras se desplomaba viniéndose sobre su ahora amante.

Lavi estaba bastante agitado hasta la propia vista era borrosa por las lagrimas y el cansancio, pero aun así se abrazo al cuello del Noah y se quedo así, solo mientras salía de él dejando un rastro de semen.- Ahh...Tyki...- Le beso.

-Lavi.- Correspondió a este beso mordiendo el labio inferior del otro y luego separándose le miro con detenimiento.- Lavi.- Volvió a llamarle.- Debes saber que ahora me perteneces, que tendré este cuerpo cada que yo desee y que nadie mas podrá tocarte.- Nuevamente se denoto aquel brillo dorado en los ojos a la hora de hablar.

-Lo entiendo.- Lavi pego su frente en el pecho de Tyki.- será como tu deseas, haré lo que me dices y seré solo tuyo. Repítelo cuantas veces quieras.

-Eso es conejo, así será de ahora en adelante. Tú eres mió.- Acaricio su cabeza.

Y Lavi cerró los ojos sin preocuparse en lo que pasaría al día siguiente. De repente Kanda lo mataría, Allen lo miraría como horror y luego con una gran sonrisa y Lenalee pegaría el grito al cielo. Mientras tanto... en otro lugar, dos gemelos tenían una productiva conversación.

-Ne ne Debitto... ¿Crees que hicimos bien en darle al exorcista? Hii -Eran muy pocas o casi nulas las veces en que Jasdero tenía un mal -o buen- presentimiento y sabía que si él lo sentía su hermano también, o eso creyó.

-Si Jasdero, Tyki puede ser odioso pero él...- miró a su gemelo- él....-

-¿Él Hii?- la cara de Debitto no le gustó, pero quería que continuara.

-¡Maldito desgraciado Noé con hormonas!- Sus puños se cerraron y maldijo a Tyki sin cesar- ¡Nos engaño! ¡Debemos vengarnos! Nadie se mete con Jasdebi y lo que es de Jasdebi... o lo que era de Jasdebi!-

-Hiiii pero le salió bien...- Al ver la cara de su hermano agregó- ¿Dónde estamos?-

-¡Jasdero no cambies el tema! Estamos....-miró a su alrededor. Deberían estar no muy lejos del campo de batalla, todo este tiempo trataron de acabar con el samurai y el odioso de Walker pero desistieron y fueron a buscar a otros exorcistas. Ahora... ¿Dónde estaban?- ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué rayos nadie pone un mapa al arca?-

-Hiii ¡Puerta equivocada!-

-Yo no pensaría eso....-se escuchó una voz detrás de ambos. Los gemelos la reconocieron y voltearon. Su rostro era todo un poema. Ninguno de los dos lo podía creer.- ¿Me extrañaron mocosos?-

-¡Cross! -gritaron los gemelos a la vez. Maldecían su suerte. Malditos exorcistas, maldito Tyki y maldito Cross Marian.

FIN!!!

Reviews? ^^


End file.
